Dime por qué
by Galletita Naranja
Summary: Gunther no lo entiende. Ella ni razones tiene de preocuparse. No por alguien que se dignó a irse sin despedirse. ¿Acaso no era solo él quien la creía enamorada? .:GeCe:.


**A.N: Me inspire en la canción que tiene el mismo nombre, de Mariana Espósito.**

**Estoy tomando el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada como una referencia. Lo escribí a penas vi el primer capítulo y acabo de terminarlo. Es muy triste que Gunther se fuera, espero que vuelva a parecer y Disney realice mi sueño de GeCe :(**

* * *

**…**

**…**

Ante el aumento de calor el frío de sus manos se elevaba.

La simple temperatura en la frente de la envejecida mujer –de su abuela– lo forzaba a maldecir, en el idioma de su casa, lo hacía llenar de una inquietante culpa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había resistido sola hasta su llegada? Si hubiese sabido que sus dudas retrasarían tanto el viaje, a lo mejor le hubiese pedido a su hermana ir en su lugar. O quizás no, después de todo, sus padres también habían considerado a Tinka pero fue él quien se interpuso a la idea. El deber de cuidar a su familia estaba en él, como príncipe en ley al menos o como príncipe de nombre.

Echó otro suspiro, esta vez mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello desparramado. Bastante extraño, considerando lo mucho que días atrás esmeraba por mantenerse el peinado. Igualmente, no era más que un hábito al acabar su labor. Luego de terminar cubriendo a la mujer, hasta el cuello con los cobertores tejidos a mano, sale a tomar aire o eso intenta. A decir verdad, trata de no pensar en "A todo Ritmo" y en qué sería de sus compañeros de baile porque le hace mal. Irónicamente, supone, que las llamadas a su teléfono no las ha hecho una fuerza extraña pero no le quedó más que cortar.

Esta vez, cuando oye el teléfono mientras se enjuaga la frente en el baño, atiende: es Tinka.

–Ya comenzaba a preocuparme –habla, actuando medio molesto–, estás llamando con treinta minutos de retraso –admite–… empezaba a preocuparme.

–¿De veras? –sin embargo la voz que le contesta, no es la de su hermana y abre los ojos desmedidamente por ello–. Digo, es usual preocuparse por un familiar. Si se trata de cercanos, a los que conoces, desde primer grado todo cambia supongo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía incapaz de hablar, tal vez porque esas palabras golpetearon su mente tan rápido. Reaccionó luego de unos minutos, preguntando por la primera cuestión que vino a su mente. –¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Tinka, Cece? –dijo aunque su contestación no se adecuaba a la pregunta.

Tras la línea pudo oír un ¨crash¨ y supuso un golpe de alguien a un objeto metálico, en este caso Cece golpeando su puño con algo, lo cual le hizo a la idea de que podría hallarse en la escuela.

–Ella no sabe que lo tomé, si quieres saber. Oh y no te preocupes, no estoy en medio del pasillo o algo por el estilo.

Gunther frunció en entrecejo ante el nivel de enojo que mantenía en la voz. Ella en verdad se tomaba todo personal. Quería negar que fuera por aquel tema que pensaba, por otro lado no había otra razón y aún así deseaba que hubiese.

–¿A qué se debe tu llamada, le ocurrió alguna cosa a mi hermana?

Se comportaba egoísta creyendo un escenario distinto, desear un mal en Tinka para que ella lo llamara no debía ni mentalizarse.

No hubo silencio en la línea. –¿Por qué lo hiciste Gunther? –ella cuestionó con un fino hilo de habla.

No estaba de frente a ella, ni siquiera se oían con claridad el uno al otro. Sin embargo, sentía como si lo mirase de frente al preguntárselo, la imaginaba con los ojos debatiéndose entre el llanto y el enojo. Seguramente sus sentimientos eran ambos, sería el motivo por sus palabras iniciales.

Por un momento pensó en reír a la idea, decirle que ¨es normal que se preocupe por él ya que está enamorada¨. Entonces ella le negaría, pero ahora ni eso ni burlarse pretendiendo buen humor traerían las tontas peleas diarias de antes. Primero, porque no era igual platicar frente a frente. Segundo, por lo deteriorado y oxidado que se puso su cerebro en cuanto a bromas.

Y Cece… ¿Por qué decirle que ella no significa nada para él cuando realmente es todo lo contrario? Tampoco puede simplemente aceptar disculparse, eso sólo demostraría su malestar emocional y ya tuvo suficiente con el hecho de dejar a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos al irse.

–¡Dime por qué Gunther! ¿Por qué no te atreviste a despedirnos, acaso no somos tus amigos?

No, se dice a sí mismo.

No ahora, cuando han pasado varios meses sin verse ni saber del estado de otro. No cuando Tinka, muchas veces, le advertía de que sus nuevas amigas se encontraban junto a ella y si deseaban mandarles algún saludo. No cuando, tras meses sin tener contacto con alguno de ellos, descubrió que Cece se convirtió en uno de sus pensamientos diarios.

–Gunther…

Él corta la llamada, sin soportarlo. Porque el estado de su abuela empeora en lugar de mejorar y lo más probable es que tal vez no vuelva a verla. Cada quién debía seguir adelante.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A.N: ¿Triste no? ¡No me maten! Es que creo que debe haber una razón por la que no se habla mucho de Gunther y siendo Cece… ¿Tal vez es una razón oculta? x'3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Mil gracias por leer!**


End file.
